1. Technical Field
Two aspects of the invention are a user-determinable method and system for displaying external and graphical indicia (collectively “text”) on a display device in a compressed form. This allows the user or the author to display text that he/she deems important for emphasis and hide less important information. Yet all information is continuously available for retrieval when needed.
2. Background Art
Computers have untapped capabilities for reading and data management. When learning by reading, we first read the book. As we read or study, we may highlight various blocks of text that we wish to remember. Then, on review (particularly when studying or referencing source material), one may elect to condense the highlighted information. At first, the outline may have large amounts of information. But, as we repeatedly go through the text and become more familiar with the material, we are able to reduce the amount of data that we desire to review. When we revisit our outline or notes, this is often enough to jog our memory on the details of the text. If we cannot recall those details of the text, we then go back to our more extensive outlines or to the original book of information.
The prior art includes such devices as the AMAZON KINDLE handheld E book reader. This and similar devices enable a user to read electronic books, rather than traditional print versions.